


Stretch Marks

by JayJayTheTrashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, One-Shot, Oneshot, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, You need a hug, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJayTheTrashcan/pseuds/JayJayTheTrashcan
Summary: You and Kylo have been together for a month or so and he thinks you two should go to the next step. As he starts to remove your shirt you stop him, telling him how you hate your stretch marks.





	Stretch Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Stretch marks if you have them or not I hope you like this. (Also my first story on here aH.)  
> Also it's really short but I hope you like it <3.

Kylo and you where making out. He would run his hand through your soft hair as he pulled you closer. His lips went on your neck slowly biting down to mark you as his own. You let out small shaky breath as he started to travel down your neck. His hands slowly went under your shirt, you squirmed at his touch. You pushed him off of you and wrapped your arms over your stomach. He looked at you with slight anger "why did you do that?" He waited for an answer. You looked down at your hands as you started to answer him. "O-oh.. I'm sorry it's just.." You started to trail off as you could feel his glare. "It's just... I have stretch marks..." You whispered looking down at your stomach. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kylo started to get impatient with you. "..you may think it's not a big deal..but it's a big deal for me... I hate my stretch marks Kylo..they make me feel horrible about myself.." He took your hands into his and cupped them. "Can I see them?" He asked slowly. He looked confused his never seen stretch marks or ever really heard of them but he wants to make you feel happy. "Um y-yea a sure.." You hated this so much but he did ask nicely. He started to take your shirt off as he did he could see how stiff you were. He started to plant kisses on your neck as he puts both of his hands on your hips. He looked at your stomach and pointed your stretch marks out. "Are those stretch marks?" He asked as he admired them. "Um yes.." You said shakily. He then starts to trace over them with his fingers. "They're like lightning.They're beautiful,.... like you." You blushed a bright red hearing those words, they ringed in your head. "Kylo you really think so?." "Of course." He leaned down and started to kiss your stretch marks. A moan slipped from your mouth as his warm lips connected with your skin. He moves up to your head and kisses your cheek. "We can do this another time if you want." He was slightly frustrated but willing to wait for you to be more comfortable with showing your stretch marks. "I would like that."


End file.
